


Rise of the Anit-Guardians

by Charming_Quill



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charming_Quill/pseuds/Charming_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Guardian cycle is interrupted, five girls end up becoming the antiguardians and are forced to fight against the actual guardians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise of the Anit-Guardians

Bliss…that was all I felt anymore. Ever since I woke, my life’s been nothing but numbness that seeped deep within my soul. Anyone else would give their life for the opportunity to leave their emotions behind.

But bliss was far more to me than lack of caring. It’s a calming center of the storm. It’s a sea of tranquil content masked by darkness. It’s an inescapable dark hole that, no matter how hard I try, I cannot crawl out of. It’s a fate I would never be freed from.

Shaking the unnerving word from my brain, I rubbed my forehead to try to massage the growing headache away. Light was increasingly piercing to my sensitive sight and the black night seemed to accent the glare. Not to mention the moonbeams bearing down on my face were extremely irritating. Finally, my eyes adjusted and I could resume my concentration on the street.

Watching from the rooftops, I scanned the horizon of house lights down at the people strolling along the pavement below. One young couple crossed the street holding tight to each other’s arms. The bubbly girl laughed as the boyfriend tickled her side. Disappearing into a car, they drove away leaving me alone on the roof again.

I do remember a time when my passions actually surfaced and were a part of me. Of course, that was all once upon a time ago, when I had a family and a future. Before my emotions were drained out of my spirit.

I struggled to force the memories out of my head. That was the burden of my new existence; I still had all the memories of my lifetime. There was no forgetting or happy reminiscing. Not even beautiful nostalgia. Just a darkened heart and broken dreams lie at my feet while I resumed my wait.

Now the only piece of my future I focused on was a high up apartment window light blinking out. The room belonged to the Parkinson family who had one enthusiastic little boy named Tommy. He would babble on for hours about how proud of his lose tooth he was and excited for money. His eagerness made my job all the more difficult, but that did not change the test that lied ahead.

Snatching up my violin and sleek bow, I stood up and promptly walked across the telephone wire. My white dress billowed in the cold wind as I wrapped my black cloak closer to my shoulders. Dad must have reminded me a thousand times how imperative not being seen would be in order to pull this off. Yes, I had assured him. I would not fail.  
Once across the wire, I carefully hoped from there to the window ledge. Whitened knuckles appeared as I clung to the sill and wrenched the window open. My muscles quivered as I silently dropped into the child’s room.

His sweaty light blonde hair was plastered to his forehead while he twitched under his Power Ranger blanket. The dreams dancing around in his head were probably pleasant ones judging by the look of happiness on his face. If I had any feelings, I would probably hate myself for disrupting his placid sleep.

Nevertheless, I raised my violin to my slender neck and gripped the bow. There was only a moment of hesitation as I peered down at my victim. Maybe, if I stared and prolonged the inevitable long enough, I could react to a pang of guilt that should be growing in my stomach.

‘I shouldn’t be this cold…’ was the thought circling my mind. That did not cease my arm from lifting and my hand instinctively placing the horse hair on the string.  
The devil’s trill erupted from my instrument. While my fingers furiously danced across the violin’s neck, I shook the looseness from my wrist. Soon the sound of a haunting melody filled the room and met Tommy’s tiny ears.

Immediately, the child stirred and his grin melted into a frightful frown. His twitching increased to curling up and shivering uncontrollably. The music began trickling into his brain and I could sense his memories slipping away.

Obviously the process of losing everything people hold dear was not a pretty one. The sweat drenching his entire body and choking noises coming from his mouth proved that. Yet still, I plunged on and continued the deadly movement.

“Sweet, shining memories, dancing in your head…” My voice chimed in. Like I had practiced a thousand times before, at Dad’s urging, I inched closer to the bed. A string of silvery strands of dust began oozing out of Tommy’s ears and nose. They were shards of broken memories which twinkled around the room.

Stories of childhood heroes began surfacing. This was what I had been searching for. Pictures of cute little books and beautiful holiday mornings dangled in the air.

“…Long forgotten memories, fading from your mind…” A couple of the glittering cloud fragments began to dissipate. All of the glowing pieces of his happy childhood dimmed as I played. The shakiness in my fingers became less pronounced. I was making my Dad’s dream a reality. For now, that was the closest I was to cocking a smile.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Someone shouted from just outside the window. A sudden chill entered the room. My fingers froze as my arms dropped.

The fog of memories scattered the moment my music ceased. I dared not turn completely around. With the strategic plan falling through, there was only one option; running.  
Keeping the concealing hood close to my face, I leapt out the second window and plummeted to the ground. Levelheadedness was my specialty, but even I was almost swamped with fear. The plan could not fail. Worse, I could not be seen, especially by the young pale teen chasing me. Dad had stressed absolute secrecy before I left that night.

“Wait, come back here!” he yelled. The gap between us was slowly closing thanks to the wind pushing at his back. Picking up the pace, I launched myself into the air using a car. I was far more effective at dodging his advances on the rooftops.

Reaching a dead end, I nearly managed to dash into the black hole I had traveled through. Yet, when I neared the hole, my feet stopped moving and I looked down. Large chunks of ice encased my bare legs. I knew he had me trapped, but I refused to stare into his eyes as he faced me while panting.

“Now that I have you stuck there, who are you?” His impatient cries feel on death ears.

My mouth remained clamped shut. No matter how many times I was presented with the question, I would never give a response. Instead of panicking, I tightened my grasp on my violin and plucked a string. The ice shattered at my feet allowing for me to leap into the black hole.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I caught his expression while I vanished. The guardian was bewildered. He just watched as I slipped into the hole once it closed up.


End file.
